


Stories from GOT7's pets

by fliptothecside



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliptothecside/pseuds/fliptothecside
Summary: Drabbles. Life of GOT7' pets in their perspectives.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Female Character(s), Choi Youngjae/You, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Female Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stories from GOT7's pets

Note: text in _Italic_ are inner monologues of Nora.

AU world.

\----

“Meow.” 

“Meow.” 

_Yes, that’s all I can say from the perspective of my owner._

_My owner is this human named Lim Jaebeom._

_Apparently he’s a popular guy. He plays on a soccer team with some of his friends. He used to play for the college but now after years of graduating, he is now a civil servant like everyone in the real world but still joins club soccer in the neighborhood._

_He’s a bit tall, slim fitted besides those broad shoulders he has._

_I like to climb on top of his shoulders when I was a kitten, I felt secure standing there. But sadly I grew and got older, and the more I tried to rest my body there it proves to be a hazard for me and my human._

_Everything has been going well. We use to live in a dormitory with 6 other males like him but now we have a place for ourselves. I don’t get to see those 6 humans as much but they visit a few times. One is sadly allergic to my kind so I rarely see that one… besides, he always has a dog scent on him. I really don’t care as long as my human comes back home and feeds and pets me._

_I like the simple life._

_As long as I get to have time with my human JB then I am a happy cat._

“Hey, Nora... Nora… Nora, I know you can hear me!”

Nora turns to her right… Cake is staring at her. 

“Hey, where did you put JB’s sock that I like to paw at?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Nora, you had it 2 hours ago.”

“And now I don’t know where I left it… so bugger off.”

Cake sighs and moves into JB’s room to find the missing sock.

_As I was saying..._

_Oh, I forgot to mention that my human also likes my species…_

**_A lot._ **

_What was once just me and him, and for a time it was me and him and Odd and Kunta… and now for the past 2 years with the addition of Beru and Cake._

**_Yep...5 cats and 1 human._ **

_I’ve heard from the other cats in the neighborhood there is a thing called “a cat lady”... a middle-aged, or spinster female... but JB isn’t a lady… he’s a male._

_Yes, I know he’s a male._

_I don’t need to explain to you how I know._

_Okay, he has a body part similar to what a male cat has… like Kunta and Cake._

_There... you happy, reader?_

“Nora!” a human shouted out her name.

“Nora, where are you?” JB comes out of the bathroom… he’s dressed like he’s leaving the apartment again for today.

“Meow.”

_Because that’s all he can hear from me._

“Hey pretty girl,” as he pets Nora on the top of her head. “I have to head out again, so take care of the others and I’ll be back soon.”

“Meow,” she purrs into JB’s hand.

_Bring back some snacks while you’re out._

_I swear he’s always putty when I’m in his hands._

“Okay stop purring or else I can’t leave.”

“Meow.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he chuckles, grabbing his jacket and backpack before he heads out to the outside world.

Nora lets out a sigh.

_My owner is the best human I know. No matter what... he and I have a special bond like no other._

_\--- Later that evening ---_

Beeps are heard near the doorway… _the human must be back._

Nora stretches her body out and slowly walks over to the doorway to welcome her human. She could hear him talking… probably on the phone like he usually is… that is…

Until another voice is loud and clearly next to his.

A voice that is new.

A high pitch voice compared to the other humans who visited.

A laugh emits from her human’s voice and the other stranger.

“Guys, I’m home!” JB calls out.

JB first sees Nora, as always the first cat to greet him when he comes home.

“Hey pretty girl, I’m back home,” he says as he takes off his coat and shoes.

“Meow.” 

Because that’s all he hears.

_Hi human, welcome back home… why do I sense something different?_

“Oh is JB back?” Odd and Beru both said, both jumping down from the couch. The meows are heard surrounding JB.

“Wait, wait... guys… stop there for a moment.” JB hesitates.

Luckily all 3 cats stop their movements to come forward towards him, all have their kitten eyes wide trying to reign their owner into petting them.

“Guys, I’m bringing someone over for dinner tonight… a new friend,” JB as if he knew his cats could understand him.

“Meow, meow,” Nora said.

_What I am actually saying is “I smell something different on you… there’s a different scent on your clothes.”_

Just then the other human proceeded to walk in and take off her shoes.

**A female.**

Shorter than my human, long black hair with a meek smile on her face as she looks at all three of us.

_What is going on here?_

“Guys… this is Y/N… she’s going to have dinner with us,” he smiled.

_Wait… what is this smile? I haven’t seen this smile before on him except when he looks at us…_

_Who is she?_

_And why do I have a feeling she’s going to be different from the rest?_

The other human crouches down to our level. Her eyes are pique with curiosity about us.

“Hi kitties, I’m Y/N.” She said while she slowly reached out her hand for us to smell.

_Nope. I am not going to smell you._

Whereas the Odd and Beru immediately went to her hand, rubbing her noses to her fingertips.

“She smells like flowers, like those lavender ones the neighbor has on her balcony,” Beru says.

“Yeah, she has soft skin,” Odd started to mover her head to the palm of the human’s hand.

The human giggles. “I think this one likes me.”

JB smiles. “That white one is Odd… she’s friendly with everyone. The one next to her is Beru… this creamsicle I liked to call her sometimes is the most extroverted one out of the group… I swear she acts like a dog sometimes,” he laughs. 

“How about this one… it’s a Siamese?” she points to Nora… the one further away, still out of hands reach to pet. 

“That is Nora,” her ears perked when she heard JB call her name, she instantly moved over next to JB, purring around his ankle. 

“Sorry, she’s a daddy’s girl… she’s a bit of a tsundere as the guys describe her.” JB pets all over Nora’s body. “Hey you, be nice to the guest and let her pet you.”

“Meow.”

_No._

_Her smell is all over you._

Nora proceeds to jump on JB, trying to desensitize this fragrant flower smell off of her human.

“Nora… no, not the time to cling to me.” He starts to grab her body and yank her off his chest. He moves Nora towards the female human.”Come on pretty girl, let’s show Y/N who you really are… an amazing cat.”

_There can be three outcomes:_

  * _I hiss at her, she gets scared and JB scolds me._
  * _I stay quiet, let her pet me and JB will be happy._
  * _I meow at her, she pets me and JB will pet me as well._



**_All the outcomes suck._ **

\---

Notes: JB never said if his cats are Male or Female (other than Nora) and the breeds so I am guessing!

Female: Nora (Siamese), Odd (White), & Beru (Tabby)

Male: Kunta (Black) & Cake (Russian Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute collection of thoughts I had. I don't see many stories regarding the life of GOT7 pets so I thought to write one. These are mostly drabbles. Not sure if I will have them connect but right now just small glimpses into the pet's daily lives.


End file.
